custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Reign
NOTE: THE SWEET SWEET REVENGE DARK REIGN CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO CHAPTERS 16, 17, 18, AND 19. THE LINKS ARE WRONG AND NEED TO BE FIXED. Dark Reign is Minifig625's first ever crossover story. Story image:Dr1.PNG Dark Reign is a new type of story. Watch closely for updates that will effect almost all of my stories! Rule of a Tyrant Rule of a Tyrant Part 1 of 3 Makuta Avorax kept making more and more drones to obey his command. He was really getting the hang of it. No doubt his opponents had already forgotten about him. He had layed low a few days and distracted them with some assassin stuff and other crap things!. Now he was ready to strike. He was about to make Atax Nui a living nightmare. Makuta Avorax would rule Atax Nui! A glorious rule of a tyrant! Rule of a Tyrant Part 2 of 3 Continued from A Chance for Redemption Chapter 4! Makuta Avorax was laughing. he was about to kill the first Toa to ever oppose him. Ever since that defeat at the power plant, he was itching to end them. Now, victory was his. It was then that he felt some of his energy come back to him. He realized that somehow the matoran found a way to stop his scrap army. He would deal with them later. Pleasure before less pleasure, he always said. The Toa of steam called Ajak appeared to be knocked out for reasons unknown, and also had different armor. Narkz, however, was up and ready for battle. "Give up, Toa," said Avorax. "Your city is under seige, your friend is incapacitated, all of your little matoran friends will soon die, and I will rule and enslave whoever lives once this is all over!" "I think not!" yelled Narkz. "I'm ending this now! Get ready for the final battle, you fugging Muaka dung, cause I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!!!!" Narkz leaped towards Avorax, ready to strike the first blow of the final battle... Rule of a Tyrant Part 3 of 3 Continued from Dark Missions and Sweet, Sweet Revenge... Verill kept on slicing drones while the police kept shooting. But more and more drones just kept coming. "We can't hold em' off much longer!" yelled an officer, "We're almost outta ammo!" "We have to!" yelled Verill. "Or else....HOLY KARZANI LOOK!" A giant multicolored being ran throught he street, crushing drones and punching holes right through them. Unbeknownst to the crowd, he was Prototype, the dark hunter, sent to plant a bug in the city's power plant. "What the fugg what that thing?" yelled a police officer. "Well, whatever it is it just helped us a lot!" said Verill. Did you see what it did to those Drones? I'm going after it!" "What? No! You can't!" But Verill already hotwired a police motorcycle and was speeding through the streets, following the hulking monster that left a path of crushed Drones wherever it went. But eventually, he lost the thing. Now he was near the hospital. Then a giant explosion hit, and Verill was knockd off the bike and hurled through the air with some debris. He lay there, motionless, until a small bit of floating gas went into him. His eyes opened, but were now bright red and glowing. So was his heart light. He looked around, and saw Drones everywhere start to fall down, motionless. With a grim face, he walked away... soon... Crossover Notice A chapter that is part of Dark reign wil have this at the top: image:infect.gif image:Dr2.PNG got it? good. Parts so far *Prologue *Part 1 *Part 2 *Bonus Interlude *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 (The Conclusion)